


When You No Longer need Protecting.

by Sirkko



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony stark: Marvel Movies
Genre: AgE n heighT difference, Angst, Deadpool doesn’t know Peter’s Spider-mAn, Deadpool is professional (as he can be) until hE’s juSt nOt, Enemies (sorta) to lovErs, F/M, Fluff, I don’t have an editor lol, Kinky stuff - be warned -, M/M, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, Peter and Deadpool are fucked uP, Peter doesn’t like his own apartment, Peter has kinks he didn’t know abt, Peter has mega freckles, Peter hates being normal, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter takes care of Mr. Delmar’s cat sometimes, Petey has crutches for a decent duration of the fic, Please Don't Kill Me, Powerless-Peter AU sort of?, Slow-burn I think, Smut, Wade knows em’ somewhat and is excited to learn, first fic im sorry, honestly I wouldn’t be able to convey those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirkko/pseuds/Sirkko
Summary: The sentence was repetitive inside Peter’s mind until he didn’t understand it at all. The words spoken went in one ear and put the other, “ excuse me? “ he asked, borderlining astonished and upset.“ Deadpool is going to be your bodyguard from here on until you make a recovery. What you pulled yesterday proved you obviously can’t handle yourself on your own out there. “ Peter has seen Tony’s parental side before. In fact, he’d witnessed it many times, but this? This was downright disappointment Peter was hearing.





	When You No Longer need Protecting.

**Author's Note:**

> First off- this is actually my first fic. In reality I should probably start off with some smaller projects but hey, we all gotta start somewhere right?

Everything was on fire. From head to toe, all Spider-man felt was a burning red heat that bled down his right leg. The line between reality and unconsciousness was becoming even more blurry by the minute. With what was left of his strength, Spider-man attempted to move pieces and shapes of large rubble off his body. They only moved very slightly before coming back to weigh his body down again, pushing the air from his chest with a groan of pain. 

            “ S-Shit.. “, Spider-man cursed in a low tone, god his ribs burned. 

   He let his head fall back on the large pillar that had collapsed behind him.  


End file.
